


The Rut

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Own an Alpha [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Caught, Free Omegas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Jared, Own an Alpha 'Verse, Owner Jared, Rimming, Rutting, Slave Alphas, Slave Jensen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At ten years old, Jared experiences Jensen's rut for the first time. It's not like everyone told him it would be. There's no pain or screaming or fighting. It's just Jensen taking care of his little Omega, like he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> I know y'all have been waiting for the next fic in this series for a good long while. I hope it measures up to the anticipation. 
> 
> The prompt for this fic is about ten miles long, but here's the cliffnotes version (which is still pretty damn long): Older alphas being the property of young little omegas. And they aren't supposed to fuck their omegas until they pass their first heat, but Jensen's rut hits and the burning pain of his plug is doing the opposite of what it should, and his little omega is _right there_ and he just can't help but thrust between his thighs. He knows that he wouldn't be able to knot such a young omega, but it still feels so good.
> 
> This fic is written for the amazing [CallMeB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb). 
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage frottage and implications of future abuse. Jared is ten, and Jensen is twenty-four. This is an ABO fic set in the Own an Alpha 'Verse, which means that Alphas are enslaved. Please heed all warnings before continuing.

Jared knows immediately what’s wrong. 

From the horror stories he’s heard from his parents, he thought it would be worse. He’d had blood-filled nightmares, dreading the day when this would happen to him. He’d imagined all of his screams falling on deaf ears as his Alpha thrusted into him, not stopping even when he ordered. There’s a reason Alphas are called  _ knotheads _ ; they only think with one head, and it’s not the same one Omega’s use. 

This, though… 

Jared’s surprised to find that he likes it. 

“Jared,” Jensen whispers. “ _ Omega _ .” 

Normally Jensen sleeps in his bed on the floor, but now he’s in Jared’s bed. His thick cock slides against Jared’s hip, slicked by clear fluid that keeps drizzling down his Alpha’s shaft to soak the mattress beneath them. Jensen’s skin is hot to the touch, warming the little Omega with all of the light caresses despite the Alpha’s frantic thrusting. 

Jared can smell it, smell what every adult Omega warned him about when they’d realized he was getting such a big Alpha:  _ Rut _ . 

Once a year, they’d told him. 

Once a year, Jensen would need to be caged—chained to the floor if the rut synced with Jared’s heat so that Jared could still alleviate himself without being hurt by the ruthless Alpha. It didn’t matter if they were the most well-behaved Alpha’s on the planet, all thoughts of caregiving went right out the window with the rut. 

It’s for his safety, they told him, and Jensen would be heartbroken if he hurt his Omega. So it’s for  _ Jensen’s _ safety as well. No Alpha wants to hurt an Omega, not nowadays when the penalties are so severe. 

Even then, Jensen would have to wear his plug, something all Alphas hated. But Jensen had taken his plug with ease, letting Jared slide it in between the frantic kisses and roaming hands. 

That was before Jensen had climbed into his bed to rut against him. Even so, Jared can’t bring himself to call for help with this. He breathes in the homey smell of his Alpha and relishes in how Jensen’s arms wrap around to cradle him close as he presses rough kisses to his cool skin. 

Jared is used to Jensen touching him. Ever since he brought him home three months ago, Jensen’s been the one taking care of the little Omega. He’s cooked for him and bathed him, woken up and cradled him when Jared had a nightmare, taking care of him like all Alpha’s do for their Omegas. 

It’s no wonder that Jared likes this then. As wrong as he’s heard it is, he likes that Jensen is using his little body. He likes the slow drag of Jensen’s cock against his hip and the way Jensen breathes his name into his ear. He likes the frantic pace of his Alpha’s thrusts and the the way Jensen presses closer and closer to him. 

He really likes it, loves it even. Jared would never say tell his parents, but Jensen is  _ the best  _ Alpha he could ever have. Jared doesn’t even mind when Jensen’s eyes fly open, lust-blown and frantic, doesn’t mind that hhe pulls Jared up by his hips until Jensen’s cock is lined up with his hole. 

Jensen’s cock slides between his cheeks, rubbing between his slick cheeks over and over. He can feel it right beneath the curve of his butt, pressing against him. His Alpha grunts and thrusts, picking up the pace until every thrust is jarring and Jared has to clench his teeth together or risk biting his tongue. Jared wants more, wants to feel his Alpha fill him up like he’s heard whispers of from the older kids at school, but Jensen doesn’t take it further than rubbing his cock over his hole over and over. 

Jensen isn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to stay composed, controlled. Jared's dad warned him about this, about how Jensen was getting close to his rut, how the plug inside of him was supposed to keep him from being able to get hard, keep him from wanting to touch Jared like this, touch him  _ without permission _ . Jensen is supposed to be in too much pain from it to be as excited as he is.

_ Alphas aren't built for penetration,  _ his dad had told him,  _ and that makes it the perfect pacifier for any Alpha who gets out of line _ . 

Jared doubts that that’s the case. 

If the plug is supposed to calm him down, Jared wonders what it would be like if Jensen wasn’t wearing it. Would he not even worry about whispering in his ear, touching his little prick while his own Alpha cock slotted between Jared’s cheeks to make sure Jared is used to the feeling before sliding inside? Would Jensen just take what he wanted, slip inside of him and thrust as hard and fast as his instincts screamed at him to go? 

Either way, it doesn’t matter because Jensen  _ is _ wearing it, and he  _ is _ whispering in his ear— _ good boy, good Omega, good for me, soft, sweet Omega, good boy _ —and he  _ is _ stroking Jared’s little cock with his calloused hands while his own is slotted between Jared’s cheeks, making the little Omega whine at the feel, wanting more. Jared  _ wants _ to scream. He wants Jensen’s cock inside him, thrusting hard and fast, filling him up like he’s never been filled before. 

Jensen’s thrusts become frantic, the scent of arousal filling the air until Jared can't help but want to be closer to the Alpha. He grits his teeth and tries to keep from thrusting back onto Jensen’s cock, but his own little prick hardens beneath Jensen’s hands, and Jensen’s pheromones wrap around him until Jared feels a wetness drip from his backside. 

His dad had told him about this too. This isn't supplied to happen for another couple of years, not until he's a teenager, but his body reacts to Jensen's presence like Jared never thought it could. All he wants is to be filled and knotted by his Alpha, and his body seems to be on board with that plan. 

With a squeal of surprise, Jared finds himself once again on his back. This time, though, Jensen slots himself between Jared’s legs, rubs their cocks together, rutting against him. Jared chokes back a moan. He’s never felt anything so good in his life. Not even his Alpha’s hand was as good as this. 

With a grunt, Jensen comes. His hips stutter and twitch against Jared’s sensitive cock, and his pajamas get soaked in come. Seconds later, Jared’s eyes roll back into his head and slick fills his underwear as he comes from his Alpha’s heavy cock rubbing against him. 

He’s so wrapped in the sensations rolling through him that he doesn’t notice the fact that his Alpha has lifted his knees to his chest and pulled down his pajamas, exposing his slick-wet hole to the open air. 

The wetness of Jensen's tongue licking over him is nothing like the wetness of the slick dripping down his thighs. His Alpha's tongue is warm and soft, slipping between his cheeks until it slides easily into his hole. 

Jared keens at the feel of something inside him. 

Thoughts of talk and pain and rut slip from his mind at the probing tongue inside of him, and all Jared can think about is how good his Alpha feels inside of him, how he can’t imagine ever wanting to stop this. 

Jensen lets out a moan, and Jared echoes the sound, bucking his hips up into Jensen’s face, wetting his cheeks and nose with his slick. His Alpha just presses in deeper, scenting him while his tongue tries to suck the honey-sweet slick from Jared’s hole. 

When Jensen pulls back, Jared’s a mess. His head rolls back onto the pillow beneath him, muscles lax and heavy. His hips cant incessantly, subconsciously searching for his Alpha’s tongue. 

Jared’s breath hitches in his throat when he feels something thick rub against him. It’s not wet like Jensen’s tongue, but it’s just as hot, and Jared whimpers, wanting more. 

“More, Alpha, please more. Need it. Please. _ Need _ .” 

Jensen groans and presses inside of him. 

It’s supposed to hurt. That’s what everyone says. When you’re little, it hurts. And that’s why Jared is supposed to wait for his first heat before the Alpha knots him. No one wants it to hurt. 

But it doesn’t hurt. Not one little bit. 

He feels Jensen’s pelvis pressed against him, cock completely inside, slick making it easy for Jensen to fill his hole. If anything, Jared wants more. He wants Jensen to grab tight and thrust in hard, make him take it. 

Jared would take it so good, too. He’d be such a good Omega for his Alpha. He’d pant and moan, let his Alpha handle him, move him just the right way. He’d open up wide, just like he’s supposed to. 

He’d be good. 

Good Omega. 

Sweet and slick and submissive. 

“What the _hell are you doing?!_ Help! I need some help! Please!”

Jared whimpers when Jensen’s cock disappears from inside of him. His hole clenches around air before closing enough that only a small trail of slick makes its way out. 

“Get him out of here.” 

Jared wrenches his eyes open through sheer force of will. 

He watches as two of his parents’ Alphas hold Jensen down, flat against the floor while he writhes, trying to break away. There’s a look of disgust on both of their faces that makes Jared whimper. He doesn’t understand. It wasn’t like everyone had said. It was  _ good _ . But befor he can explain, the Alphas lift Jensen roughly and half-throw him across the room to get him away from the little Omega in bed. 

“Jared?” His father sits on the bed beside him, blocking his view of the doorway. 

“Dad? What are you doing here? Jensen…” he trails off. He can hear growling coming from the hallway, getting quieter as they move away from his bedroom. Jensen is strong, but his parents’ Alphas are stronger. Jensen wouldn’t be able to break away from them no matter how hard he fought. 

“Jared?” 

Jared turns to look at his father. 

“Are you alright?” 

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Jared asks. 

His father pets his fingers through the Jared’s hair. His eyes close involuntarily as he moves into the touch. Jared feels half-starved without his Alpha to alleviate the need coursing through him. Maybe, if he’s good, they’ll bring Jensen back to help him. 

But then Jared opens his eyes and sees just how sad his father is and he knows that it was something bad they did, something that Jensen was going to get in big trouble for. 

“He harmed an Omega, Jared. I know you like him, but you know what that means. We have to put him down. We can’t let him hurt you again.” 

Jared does know what that means. He’s been told about Alphas his whole life, all the things they aren’t allowed to do and why they’re not allowed to do them. He’s been told about Omegas and their weaknesses, how Alpha laws are in place to protect them so that things didn’t go back to how they were Before. He knows what happens to Alphas that hurt Omegas. He knows what it means for an Alpha to be put down. 

But no matter how hard he tries, he still doesn’t understand. 


End file.
